


Сердце сирены

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Песня сирены полна невыносимой печали, которую знает только Море. А глупые люди завороженно плывут на зов и исчезают в шумных волнах, накатывающих на скалы. Но Небо свидетель, сирены не желают им гибели.





	Сердце сирены

Песня сирены полна невыносимой печали, которую знает только Море. А глупые люди завороженно плывут на зов и исчезают в шумных волнах, накатывающих на скалы.   
Но Небо свидетель, сирены не желают им гибели.  
  
Данаида жила в темных глубинах морских вод. Горячее солнце никогда не касалось ее тонкой, почти прозрачной кожи. В ее длинных волосах поселились серебряные рыбки, прячущиеся от хищников темного дна.  
Морские боги заповедовали ее племени никогда не подниматься на поверхность, где солнце тот час сожгло бы их дотла. Но одна за другой, стоило наступить ночи, покидали ее сестры общий дом, и Данаида видела, что с приходом дня они возвращаются, неся с собой горькую тоску.   
– О чем вы плачете? – спрашивала она.   
– О недосягаемых звездах, – отвечала одна.  
– О буйном ветре, – говорила вторая.  
– О чужом мире, которому никогда не стать нашим, – вторила третья.   
– Но наша жизнь здесь! Среди теплых течений и мягкого песка. Среди морских светлячков, что сияют во тьме подобно алмазам, – Данаида увещевала сестер, но те не слушали.  
Они уходили вкушать чужой мир, забывая о своем.   
– Ветер рассказал нам о любви, сестра, – как-то сказала одна из них.   
– И что это?  
– Это когда кто-то готов отдать за тебя жизнь.  
– Разве так бывает? – удивлялась Данаида.  
– Да. Ветер сказал, что только люди способны любить так. Почему бы им не любить нас?  
Слезы сирены – черные. Данаида впервые видела их.   
Все чаще она думала о скалах, уходящих ввысь, выше воды. Все чаще представляла ветер на коже и свет звезд. Но боги же запретили! Почему, если тот мир так прекрасен, полный незнакомой, но такой тревожной «любви»?  
И однажды Данаида спросила себя: отчего человек не полюбит сирену? И в груди стало больно и пусто. Родное дно показалось ей чужим и ненужным.   
И настало время, когда и она ушла вслед за сестрами.  
Но верхний мир не ждал ее. Он был пуст, хотя и прекрасен в своей пустоте. От горизонта до горизонта расстилалась морская даль. Данаида забиралась на одинокий утес и смотрела до боли в глазах на мерцающие звезды, вслушивалась в шепот ветра и грохот волн.   
Так было, пока она не запела.  
В ее песне было все. Печаль по утраченному дому, который она уже не могла любить как прежде, опьяненная миром наверху. От невозможности увидеть солнце. От одиночества, камнем лежавшим на душе.  
Она плакала, а редкие корабли погибали ради ее слез.  
  
Таков зов сирены. Люди бросались в пучину ради ее любви, о которой она никогда не знала. Ведь морские боги не зря запрещали подниматься вверх: не быть вместе двум разным мирам. И в наказание они забирали тех, кто осмелился посягнуть на сердце сирены. 


End file.
